Chapter 4: Kidnapping!
(A squawking sound is heard off-screen.) * Ghada, Grema and Dialed: A Troodon. (It enters the hall.) * Ghada: The smartest dino of them all. * Olivia: Dinobusters, help! (Olivia runs with the small dinosaur behind her.) * Dialed: It's chasing her upstairs. * Ghada: After thet dino! (They chase the Troodon. The scene fades to upstairs. The Dinobusters have already lost contact with Olivia.) * Dialed: I've lost the signal. * Ghada: Well, the Troodon's got to be somewhere up here. * Mia: (appears again) Hello. * Grema: Ah! * Ghada: Oh. It's just Mia. * Dialed: Have you seen Olivia? * Ghada: We got four Velociraptors out of City Hall, but then a Troodon showed up and chased her upstairs. * Mia: Oh, I haven't done... I mean, seen anything. I've been so busy dusting. * Grema: Really? (scrapes some dusk of a mini-table) I think you need a new duster. (A sheet from a lamp suddenly levitates. The Dinobusters scream.) * Grema: What do sheets eat? * Ghada: That's no sheet. That's a... (The sheet comes off to reveal...) ...juvenile Pteranodon! * Dialed: Even though we're called the Dinobusters, we bust prehistoric winged reptiles, pterosaurs too. We're even thinking of expanding into marine reptiles. * Grema: Look out! (The Pteranodon swoops past their heads as they duck.) * Mia: If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you to your Dino-Busting. I've got more dusting to do. (She leaves.) * Ghada: We've gotta get the Pteranodon out of there. Let's lure it to the window. It's Dino-Busting time! * Grema: I think he eats veggies. * Ghada: No! Keep it on meat! (He sprays Alan with strings of red.) * Dialed: No! Don't cross the streams! Besides, the Pteranodon eats fish. * Ghada: Of course! The Pteranodon leaves near the water. Dinobusters, set your Dino-Packs to fish. (They do so.) * Grema: Let's... * Ghada: ...do... * Dialed: ...this. * Ghada: To the window. (The Dinobusters shoot some blue light from their blasters. The Pteranodon flies out of the house.) * Ghada: Good work, Dinobusters! We got the Velociraptors out of the house and the pterosaur too. That's a new record. Who can you call? * Vocals: Dinobusters! (But the Troodon shows up again behind them.) * Grema: Run! (They run through various doors with the Troodon behind them. Dialed enters through a door into the upstairs hall.) * Dialed: Guys, where did you go? Guys? (The Troodon chases him through the door he came through. Then, it fades to later. Ghada and Grema are backing into one another slowly and when they do, they find out that Dialed is missing.) * Grema: Where's Ersca? * Ghada: First, Olivia goes missing and now Dialed? * Grema: Look. He dropped his scanner. (Ghada picks it up.) The Troodon's outside. * Ghada: Every time we've seen the Troodon, someone goes missing. Maybe the Troodon can help us find Olivia and Alan. Let's go. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Dinobusters Category:Action Scenes